ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Disney Experience
The Disney Experience is an American animated comedy crossover adventure film directed by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller. It stars Dee Bradley Baker, Raven-Symoné, Seth Green Premise When Kooky's (Dee Bradley Baker/Rebecca Parham) crystal heart necklace malfunctions, causing her to turn into a human and a dog back-n-forth whenever it glitches, she and her friends, Kelly (Raven-Symoné) and Joey (Seth Green), must find a way to fix the necklace and soon find a world where every Disney character lives in peace and harmony and a girl who is shown to be a princess but with a villainous side. Plot Years ago, Kathie's mother was taking Kathie to the beach where her necklace is being held by her father at the beach. Her mother sings to Kathie as she walks to the house as Kathie's father saw his wife and daughter. He gave her the necklace which has a glow and magic. Cast Main *Dee Bradley Baker as Kooky (dog sounds) **Rebecca Parham as Kathie (Kooky's human form) **Tara Strong as Baby Kathie *Raven-Symoné as Kelly - Kooky's best friend who **Symoné also voices as Ermengarde, a mysterious witch who helps * Seth Green as Joey - Kooky's best friend who has ** Green also voices as Luis * Mackenzie Foy as Jazz Harris - She is Antagonist * Alanna Ubach as Ronnie Gomez - A former minion of Princess Melanie * Anne-Marie as Princess Melanie - A princess who is the niece of Princess Ivy. ** Anne-Marie also voices as Emma, Melanie's alter-ego, Disney Several characters from films and shows appear with their original/current voice actors/actresses. The DuckTales characters also appear with the exception of some characters due to copyright. Seth MacFarlane provides the singing voice of Launchpad while Beck Bennett Minor * Emily Blunt as Samantha (Kathie's foster mother) - She only appears at the beginning where Kathie was nearly captured by Princess Ivy. She is the foster mother of Kathie. * Paul Rudd as Kevin (Kathie's father) - He only appears at the beginning where he and Victoria have to give Kathie to Samantha to protect her. **Rudd also voices as Thomas Hopper and John Davis from The Amazing World of Supermarket. * Lauren Miller as Victoria (Kathie's mother) - She only appears at the beginning where she and Kevin have to give Kathie to Samantha to protect her. **Miller also voices as Mary Harris from The Amazing World of Supermarket. *G. Hannelius as Morgan - She only appears at the beginning where Kathie was nearly captured by Princess Ivy. She is Kathie's cousin who took care of baby Kathie. *Catherine Disher as Dr. Pam Thompson - She is the owner of Gem Shop * Tom Hanks as Dan - He * Silent Cameo * Thomas Baker - He only appears at the beginning where Kathie was nearly captured by Princess Ivy. He is shown to be Kathie's ** His name was revealed in the book. ** He later appeared in the series "Kooky and Friends". * Paperboy - He only appears at the beginning of the movie where the news is shown about * TBD - TBD * Quotes * Kathie: Any plans, guys? * Launchpad: We should get a potion at (At ---- (At a bar, Ronnie is holding a glass of liquid where Melanie is shown to be upset.) * Ronnie: Look, ma'am, I can explain. * Princess Melanie: You idiot! * Ronnie: But- * Princess Melanie: I sent you to end her, not save her! Can't you get that straight?! * Ronnie: I understand that you're upset but if I could get one more chance- * Princess Melanie: Another chance?! What do you think, necklaces grows on trees?! There's only one left! You are out of chances! * Ronnie: Melanie, please. * Princess Melanie: Forget it! I'm going there (the party) and I'll take care (as in ending Kathie) of that little brat (screams) myself! (Due to Princess Melanie's screaming, each glass breaks. Ronnie gets down to avoid the broken glasses as Jazz hears Melanie screaming as she fell down on the ground.) * Jazz: Oh no! ---- (Kathie glitches into the DuckTales room where the characters are chatting until they notice Kathie.) * Kathie: Uh... Hi? (They suddenly grab their weapons and look at her.) * Kathie: Whoa whoa, guys. I can explain. (Puts down the cane) You see, umm... I'm a girl who loves adventures. * Launchpad: Wait, what? * Kathie: Yeah. My name is Katherine. Or Kathie. I'm pretty sure there is an interesting town where we usually have many wonderful gems and things there. * Donald: Huh... What kind of adventurer are you? * Kathie: What kind? * Launchpad: Are you a pilot? * Kathie: No. * Donald: A sailor? * Kathie: '''No. * '''Scrooge: Do you have a love for money? * Kathie: No. * Donald: Do you sail a boat? * Kathie: No. * Webby: '''Do you have some spy gadgets? * '''Kathie: No. * Scrooge: Were you captured? * Kathie: No. * Beakley and Webby: Tied up? * Kathie: No. * Dewey and Donald: Lost a parent or a sibling? * Kathie: No. Are you okay? Should I get out of here? * Louie: I have to assume you were finding a dime and yet someone was chasing after you and the dime. * Kathie: No. Goodness. Who would do such a thing? * Launchpad: Were you broken up by someone? * Kathie: What? No. * Scrooge: Are you rich? * Kathie: I'm not even a millionaire. * All but Scrooge: Neither are we! * Webby: Now for the million-dollar question: Did your friends ever helped you with adventures and quests? * Kathie: Well technically, yes. * All: She is an adventurer! * Launchpad: Hooray! (Shows a plate of food) ---- (Princess Melanie was disappointed.) * Melanie: '''Why are they out?! I thought they are supposed to be captured! * '''Ronnie: Well, I'm afraid to tell you this but they turn into black and white butterflies. * Melanie: '''WHAT!? * '''Ronnie: It's true. * Melanie: (groans in anger) THAT'S IT! If I can't Transcripts The Disney Experience/Trailer transcripts The Disney Experience/Transcript Promotions/Tie-ins * (TBD) made a Kooky plush with sound effects. * IHOP made blue pancakes with marshmallows and chocolate to promote the movie and book. * "The Disney Experience" book was released in TBD along with the movie with the same name and "The Disney Origin Experiences". * FYE promotes the movie with plushies, a DVD, comics, keychains, * The movie had a special called (TBD), shorts, toys, and games. * * Trivia *This movie features many characters from TV shows, movies, and video games. * This movie is similar to Ralph Breaks the Internet, The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Coco, Zootopia, My Little Pony: The Movie, Shrek (1,2), Enchanted and Toy Story (1,2,3). * "Friends" (sung by Anne-Marie) is heard in the club. ** It is heard again but this time, it's sung by Jim Rash and Anne-Marie. * The film will combine multiple mediums of animation. **This film will also explore the blending of 2D and 3D animation. **The original characters will be in traditional animation while the various characters from Disney and Pixar will use both 2D and 3D animation. **2D will be used for the flashbacks and 3D will be used for the rest of the animation. ** This film will be ** It will *The movie will use songs from Disney movies such as *Joey sounds like *Kelly sounds like Raven from "That's So Raven" while Ermengarde sounds like **Ermengarde and Raven both are *When * * * * * Cameos * The Disney and Pixar characters will make cameos in various places. * The Amazing World of Supermarket cast makes a cameo including Jazz Harris and Lou Williams. * The "DuckTales" characters appear when Kathie glitches into the room. * Wreck-It Ralph characters make a cameo at the club. *The characters later appear at the party. *There are some characters from classic movies *A box of cookies from Alice in Wonderland can be seen in the bakery. * The * * * * * Similarities to Disney/Non-Disney movies * The scene where Kooky's heart necklace glitches and transforms her into a human and also teleports her to the DuckTales room is similar to the scene where Vanellope glitches into the Disney princesses line-up room. * During the scene where the police go after Kathie, it's similar to the scene where Lightning McQueen is being chased by Sheriff. * During the scene where Kooky is * During the scene where Princess Ivy nearly captured Kathie (when she was a baby), it's similar to the scene where Ursula's sister, Morgana, threatens to have Melody fed to her pet tiger shark, Undertow. * During the scene where Melanie is trying to destroy the crystal, it's similar to Princess Ivy is trying to destroy the amulet of avalor with a rock. *The scene where Ronnie was betrayed by Melanie is similar to the scene where *The scene where Kooky is looking for a new necklace is similar to the scene where Mario is looking for Princess Peach. *The scene where Melanie yells at Ronnie is similar to the scene where Queen Narissa yells at Nathaniel for failing to give Giselle the poison apple. *The world where Disney characters live will be a combination of both Oh My Disney from Ralph Breaks the Internet and Zootopia from the film of the same name. *The scene where Melanie/Emma yells angrily at Kooky for telling the truth about her true colors which is similar to Ernesto shows his true colors at the stage. *The scene where Kathie, Jazz, Launchpad, and Joey are going to the potion factory is similar to the scene where Shrek, Donkey, and Puss heading to the potion factory. * The scene where Kooky takes off her necklace after she turns into a dog is similar to the scene where Coraline * The scene where Kathie and her friends go hang gliding through the Disney world is similar to the scene where Buzz Lightyear flies through the terrain of Zurg's planet. * The scene where Kelly and Joey turned into mermaid and merman is similar to Ariel turned into a mermaid. * The scene where the soldiers were turned into a black and white butteries * The scene where Joey was hit by a hammer * The scene where the gang meets Ermengarde, a mysterious witch, it's similar to the scene in "The Princess and the Frog". * The scene where Jazz cries about missing her friends and Joey comforts her, it's similar to the scene where Riley cries about missing her old home Minnesota and her parents comfort her. * The scene where Kooky and Ermengarde got trapped by Princess Melanie and Ronnie and then escaped but Ermengarde sacrificed herself by disappearing into dust is similar to the scene where * Soundtrack Original songs * A Wonderful Life for Little Kathie * All Hail the Queen *The Grand Tour! *Find a Way to Fix it *Sunshine *TBD (end credits song) Sequels and Spin-off The Disney Experience was given sequels and a spin-off. * Ronnie's Experience (A spin-off to * The Adventure of Detective Whatnaught * Kooky's Adventures in Crystopia - This sequel will * * Category:Friendly Girl's Ideas Category:Crossover movies Category:Movies Category:Disney films